<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Implanted by Queen_of_Garbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244790">Implanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage'>Queen_of_Garbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby’s first fic, Black Hat is a Jerk, Cat is Walking Over the Keyboard Again, I’m So Nervous Right Now, I’m Writing on my Phone Why Does it Matter if the Cat is Walking on the Keyboard?, I’m going to try to keep everyone in character ok?, Mpreg, Tags Are Hard, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat gets bored one day and decides to impregnate Flug via eldritch magic or whatever. Flug however is completely ignorant. Shenanigans ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright and sunny morning on the island of Hatsville, to which Dr. Flugslys spent vomiting in a toilet. Now, this didn’t particularly concern Flug, being as he always threw up when he was sick, and with his irregular sleep schedule he got sick a little more often than he’d like. Fortunately, whatever it is that ails him typically goes away on its own after a day if not just a few hours. However, this time he has been sick for a month, and it was getting quite ridiculous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The nausea was finally letting up, but that didn’t mean that Flug could relax. Before this most recent bought of sickness he had been on his way down to Black Hat’s office to give a report on his progress, something that had to be done every day at precisely 9 a.m. Flug slipped down his glove to check his watch. 9:02. Shoot, today might just be the day that Black Hat finally kills him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Now panicking, Flug quickly stumbles out of the bathroom and makes his way to Black Hat’s office. Opening the door, Flug is immediately greeted by Black Hat’s scowling face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “You’re late.”, growled Black Hat. Before Flug could go into a flurry of apologies and excuses, Black Hat’s tongue flits out and he suddenly stops scowling and instead cracks a smile. “And you’re sick. Tell me doctor, why have you allowed yourself to get sick? Are you trying to get out of your contract prematurely?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “N-no of c-c-course not jefecito. I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “You know doctor, I don’t think I’ve actually ever seen you eat, and you seem to be dead on your feet, when was the last time you slept? If this is what is causing your illness, then some changes will have to be made. You will be having meals with us during their respective times, starting at lunchtime today. I trust that you already know these times. And from now on you will only be allowed to work for 12 hours a day. Failure to obey me will result in consequences. Any questions, doctor?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Stunned into silence, Flug simply shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “Good, you are dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Flug wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but that was weird, even for Black Hat. He never even gave sick days, so for him to be letting Flug to entire half days to himself for an indefinite period of time AND to make sure he was fed was highly out of character. And what was up with that smile? It never let up the entire time he spoke. Something was up, and Flug suspected that Black Hat knew more than he was letting on about this mysterious illness. Perhaps now was the time to get down to the bottom of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge shout out to bloop_magoop, who was the first person to leave a comment on my first fic. I cannot express the gratitude I feel, it really made my week. They also were the first person to leave kudos, so kudos for that too. Another shout out goes Kyo, my cat, who hung out on the pillows as I wrote this fan fiction on my bed. It’s his birthday today, September 8, and he’s just turned 6 this year. Happy birthday, yay, I’m pretty sure he’s gay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flug hurried on down to his lab, determined to find out what was going on with his body. He wasn’t a medical doctor by any means, so he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do to figure it out. He figured that analyzing blood was always a good start, so that’s what Flug decided to do. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the results from the was surprisingly insightful. He had expected to see an increased white blood cell count at the very least, maybe even the pathogen itself, but instead everything looked normal. For the most part. What he instead noticed was an increased amount of estrogen. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, guess I’m dying of cancer.”, muttered Flug under his breath. Again, he wasn’t a medical doctor, but he at least knew that a sudden shift in a male’s hormone balance usually was a sign of testicular cancer. Fun fact, a man with testicular cancer might actually get a positive out of a pregnancy test...</p><p> </p><p>Wait, that couldn’t be it, could it? He knew that Black Hat was some kind of weird eldritch demon with weird eldritch magic, but even he couldn’t simply... impregnate him, could he? But it does certainly explain the morning mysterious sickness anyway. As well as why he hadn’t needed to shave in a while either. </p><p> </p><p>There was really only one way to find out, he supposed. Flug made his way over to the ultra sound machine in the back corner of his lab. Why there was an ultra sound machine here in the first place, Flug will never know, but it certainly was convenient. He lifted his shirt and was trying to figure out how to use the wand. Something came up on the monitor, nothing clear though, just noise. Then, Demencia fell out from the vent on the wall. Of course she did. </p><p> </p><p>“Oof. Hey Fluggie, I’m bored, whatcha working on? Ooo, are you finally experimenting on yourself to make yourself as awesome as me? Is that what that machine does? Do me next! Do me next!! I wanna be a rhinoceros.” Demencia was bouncing all over the place, as she always does whenever she visits his lab. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’m sick. I have my suspicions on what it is and this machine is to confirm it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Of course you’re sick, you’re always sick! You’re just a weak little human. That’s why Blackie loves me and not you.” At this, Demencia stuck her tongue out at Flug. How lady-like. Flug stuck his own tongue back, not that she’ll ever know. </p><p> </p><p>If the smell was anything to go by, it seemed that Demencia had been rolling around in the garbage again. Unfortunately for him, this meant that his nausea was flaring up. So once again he vomits. On himself. Of course. That would be just his luck. He sighs, takes off his lab coat, and then, with the skill only a cartoon man could possess, he takes off his shirt without disturbing the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa sick, you really are sick!” Demencia  laughed at Flug’s misery. Until she suddenly gasps in Spanish. Which really shouldn’t be possible. Gasping isn't a part of any language. “Hold on, hold the phone. I HAVE seen this machine before! In my telenovelas! It’s a... well I forget what it’s called. ARE YOU PREGNANT?!” Flug flinched at that, to which Demencia took as confirmation. “No way. Who the frock knocked you up. And you do know you’re supposed to use some kind of gel with that right? Here’s some.”</p><p> </p><p>Flug literally froze up when Demencia practically slapped a glob of gel onto his stomach. It was colder than expected, not that he had expected any of this. With the gel, Flug tried the wand again. The image on the monitor immediately cleared up, revealing that yes, there was a mass of cells living in a sack by his stomach. A mass of cells in the shape of a top hat. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sometimes, Flug wondered if it was possible that the universe really could be capable of hating him. First he found out about his... pregnancy... Next there was getting Demencia to not kill him for daring to carry Black Hat’s child. Which took telling her that there was nothing going on between himself and Black Hat while she chased him around his lab and bribing her with a robotic replica of Black Hat that would do whatever she told it to do. And then there was lunch, which just had to be sandwiches. Let’s just say that nothing good has ever come out from eating sandwich. But 5.0.5. had been the one to make these sandwiches, so for him Flug would suffer in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just him, but the tension in the air seemed thick enough to stab with an eldritch tentacles, making lunch a bit awkward. Speaking of eldritch, Black Hat was staring at him wearing that same cheshire grin as before, like as if he knew some secret that Flug didn’t. Except he did. </p><p> </p><p>“J-jefe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Flug?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found out about the baby.” At this 5.0.5. perked up. He at least seemed excited.</p><p> </p><p>“So you did.”</p><p> </p><p>"Could you care to explain why you did it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was simply because I was bored, now eat your sandwich. You wouldn’t want to starve the baby, would you?” Black Hat’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible. Flug just sighs and resigns himself to his sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>But in order to eat the sandwich, Flug had to lift his bag. There wasn’t any special about his face, he didn’t have any embarrassing scars, nor was he some sort of horrible fly creature. Yet, even lifting his bag partially up his face was enough to get his heart racing, as well as to garner the attention of a certain lizard girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, Flug, you have a face! No one said anything about you having a face. Here I thought that the bag was your whole head.” She said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. “You know bombón, if you wanted a child, I would have been more than happy to make sweet love with you.” She then made kissy faces and giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I just wanted to watch the good doctor suffer.” Black Hat let out a laugh of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Flug sighed, took his now empty plate, and left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you I’d make this chapter longer. You see, the difference is that I only gave myself a couple hours for that first chapter, while chapter two got a week. Mostly a week, I’ve kind of already started chapter three. Welp, see you next week then. Also, could someone explain to me why this chapter contains the end notes for the previous chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks one again to bloop_magoop and Usagichan95 for commenting. Your comments made me so giddy I was squiggling and writhing in my bed, and laughing so hard my teeth chattered. I never knew I would get so excited over comments. I need more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since Flug found that he was pregnant, and frankly, it was great. Even if he was tired all the time, he actually gets exactly 8 hours of sleep every night. He didn’t even need to drink coffee anymore. He was a bit more emotional too, but thankfully eating and sleeping on a regular basis typically kept him in a good mood. The nausea was practically gone as well! But what he really enjoyed about his pregnancy was how everyone treated him now. </p><p> </p><p>Demencia was nicer to him than Flug could have imagined. At first the only change she made upon his pregnancy reveal was that she didn't sneak up and scare him anymore, or even bother him as much when he was working. However, over the past week she's been bringing him "presents", and considering the fact that her tracking device anklet prevents her leaving the manor without permission, it seemed that they have mice.</p><p> </p><p>Even Black Hat wasn't as cruel to him. Black Hat has been getting better about physically abusing his employees anyway, but he'd still usually at least take any opportunity to yell at him, whether Flug missed a deadline, or if an invention was in any way inadequate. Sometimes Black Hat would make up excuses, such as that one time he yelled at Flug for breathing too loudly. But ever since he became pregnant, before he found out even, Black Hat had been showing obvious restraint when it comes to his anger. And by obvious, he meant that Black Hat just usually settled for making weird scrunched up faces. </p><p> </p><p>Right now Flug was working on his latest invention, which was a remote control that summons bees and issues commands for said bees. It didn't need batteries either, opting to instead use the royal jelly of these demonic bees as fuel. The device was complete, but a little more tinkering never hurt anybody. He still had a couple more hours until the commercial shoot, which in his book was more than enough time for finishing touches. He just wanted to add a feature that would make the bees catastrophic to machinery, bee-cause why not?</p><p> </p><p>As he was working, he thought felt a flutter in his stomach. Was that the baby? Oh, there it goes again. Fascinating. It hasn’t moved before. Flug rested his hand on his stomach, which, while still hidden by his shirt, was no longer conclave. Last time he used the ultra sound machine, the fetus had limbs and a head and everything. As well of course as that top hat. </p><p> </p><p>Once Flug was finished with the remote, he made his way the kitchen. He hadn't had many cravings, but right now he really wanted some chocolate. After a minute or so of rummaging through the pantry, he found his prize: half a bar of unsweetened baking chocolate. Perfect. Flug broke off a piece and snuck it into his mouth from beneath the bag. Whenever Flug did get cravings they were always towards bitter foods, but these days he couldn't stand sweets at all. Meaning that he couldn't eat any of 5.0.5.'s honey pancakes which he loved so much, but now they just made him feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>Flug had popped another piece into his mouth when Demencia entered the kitchen and accidently knocked into Flug. In her defence, he was kind of hanging out in the doorway. However, this action caused Flug to drop both the chocolate bar in his hand and the piece that was already in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that Fluggie, better luck next time, eh? Hey, no no no no don't cry, I'll get you some more, ok?" Flug honestly hadn't even noticed he was crying, but once he did he broke out into ugly sobs. Stupid hormones. Demencia hugged him and whispered reassurances to him "Shhhh, there there. It'll be ok, ok?" She rubbed circles on his back, effectively relaxing and calming him down. "You good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah. Thanks, Demencia." Flug sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Any time nerd. Well maybe not any any time, 'cause it would be kinda word if you broke down like that in the middle of a mission and I had to comfort you like that, you know?" She then laughed at her own joke, then proceeded to pick up the chocolate bar off the floor and take a huge but out of it. She immediately made a face and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Bluhg, I don't know how you can stand this stuff. Guess it really is Black Hat's baby in there huh. Speaking of my bombòn, it's been a while and he probably misses me. Ta ta for now." With that, she scuttled off.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Welcome, you fiendish freaks. Black Hat here to show you my newest weapon. It's perfectly inconspicuous, but still has that certain buzz to it. Now, I know what you're all thinking 'doesn't Black Hat already have a weaponized TV remote?' And to answer your question, that's none of your beeswax. Ja! Just kidding, but while that remote could manipulate time and space itself (how boring am I right?), this one summons bees! Bees straight from hell, that is."</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course, this BV remote doesn't just summon the bees, it gives them orders to follow. The current orders that I have added to this remote are attack target, defence mode, destroy machinery, and build awesome giant bee hive base."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, no longer is building your own evil lair a project that can take months or even years to complete. With just one press of a button, these bees will make an entire base in a matter of minutes. Por ejemplo." Black Hat pressed the button to summon the bees. "Now, they may look all cutesy and bumbly, but rest assured, just one of these things are capable of taking down spaceships." He aimed the remote outside and pressed another button. The bees immediately swarmed outside and started building. </p><p> </p><p>"While they're doing that, let's summon even MORE bees. As Flug mentioned earlier, building isn't all they're good at. This IS a weapon after all. As our more frequent viewers all know, usually I'd just use Dr. Flug as our test subject. Luckily for him, Demencia had been particularly clingy lately. DEMENCIA COME DOWN HERE!" Immediately, the vent grate on the wall was kicked open, and Demencia tumbled forward. She rushed over to Black Hat and clung to his arm</p><p> </p><p>"Yes bombòn? Have you thought about that date I asked you about earlier? Ooo, are you going to say yes? Please say yes. I love you bombòn! Let's get married. On a beach, no, at the park! Or right here! Te he he."</p><p> </p><p>"No. The reason I called you down here is because I need you to stand right about here." Black Hat let out a dark chuckle as he pointed the remote at Demencia. He pressed the attack button, however instead of doing as they were ordered, they all exploded, even the ones working on that base outside. The whole room was destroyed, and it was a miracle that the people in it got away with only a few scorch marks. Black Hat snapped his fingers and the room reverted to is precious state. "All right, so the bees explode it seems. Not quite as expected, but still very useful I can imagine. And without any further adieu, let's start the biding"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umm, that remote wasn't supposed to work. At all. Flug was supposed to have another break down, and then Black Hat was supposed to give him some tough love. What's happening? Stick to the script people! Where'd Demencia even come from any way? I'm starting to suspect that I'm not really in control of the story...</p><p>By the way, I kinda sorta wrote some whole other fic as I was supposed to be writing the latest chapter for this one lol. Check them out maybe? Anyway, like, comment, and subscribe lol. Especially the latter. I feed off of your comments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was short. Sorry, I will try and post longer chapters in the future. Leave a comment if you liked it. If you didn’t like it, leave a comment anyway. I like comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>